


Исповедь зеркала

by AliciaRaven



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Character Death, Drama & Romance, Gen, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaRaven/pseuds/AliciaRaven
Summary: "Мы были схожи равной холодностью души – у меня способность чувствовать отобрали, а в неё не вкладывали вовсе."





	Исповедь зеркала

Когда зеркальное стекло легло в раму, я осознал себя. Меня создал знаменитый мастер-ювелир Хосенки Второй, сын ещё более великого Хосенки Первого, который в ту пору только начинал обучение наследника. Я был одним из первых его самостоятельных произведений. «Кагами» назвал он меня и подарил способность отражать в своём стекле всё, что пожелает увидеть мой владелец в мире людей. Он же создал для меня вторую форму, дабы я мог передвигаться сам и помогать ему в работе. Я могу сказать, что был счастлив тогда – настолько, насколько может испытывать это чувство зеркало.  
Время шло, и мой создатель всё чаще стал оставлять меня в одиночестве. Великий Хосенки-доно, его отец, стал готовиться уйти в мир иной, оставляя все дела и премудрости единственному наследнику. Я понимал это и не огорчался тому, что меня, лежащего на полке, постепенно окутывало мягкое одеяло пыли. Но однажды создатель нашёл меня там и снова взял в руки.  
— Прости, Кагами, — вздохнул он. — Наверное, ты совсем затосковал здесь, пока я пропадаю у отца… Если ты не против, мой друг, я могу отнести тебя к горному озеру, на дне которого ты бы спал, пока я не приду за тобой.  
Я согласился – всё лучше, чем пылиться на полке. Создатель отнёс меня на гору, опустил в воду одного из священных озёр, и два века на дне его я созерцал грёзы, пока чья-то воля не пробудила меня вновь к жизни. Но то был не создатель. Я оказался в руках черноволосого мужчины с холодными красными глазами и задумчивой улыбкой. Того, кого позже будут называть великим злом эпохи Сэнгоку и Тысячедемоном – Нараку.  
Я ощущал его тёмное могущество, но в тот момент был сильнее, и потому отказался показывать то, что просил Нараку. И тогда он отнёс меня к чужому мастеру-ювелиру и попросил изменить меня. Так я переродился первый раз.  
Мастер вытащил из рамы камни, несущие свет, заменив их пустым узором, и я стал тяжёлым и равнодушным. По приказу Нараку в меня вложили способность вытягивать души и отражать чужую силу, забирая её себе. Прекрасная женщина с такими же глазами, как у Нараку, забрала меня и отнесла к Тысячедемону. Когда я предстал перед ним, то увидел в его руках другое зеркало – точнее, зеркальный многоугольник с острыми, как бритва, гранями. Нараку сжал в руке это странное зеркало, и существо, распростёртое у его ног, плоть от плоти его, открыло глаза.  
— Ты – Канна.  
— Я – Канна… — тихий прохладный шёпот коснулся меня и принёс имя, подобное кругам на воде. Кан-на…  
Нараку удовлетворённо кивнул и велел женщине, что принесла меня:  
— Кагура, дай ей одежду и оружие.  
Тонкие холодные ладошки скользнули в рукава белоснежного кимоно, а потом обхватили прорезанную узором зеркальную раму. Так моим владельцем стала Канна.  
Я был помощником, а стал оружием. Нараку велел Канне испробовать свои силы на людской деревушке и собрать души всех её жителей. Камни, несущие свет, больше не направляли мою душу, и я равнодушно подчинялся воле Нараку и приказам Канны.  
Я удивлялся, как слабы люди. Пока моя владелица отдыхала, я перебирал собранные души с отстранённо-холодным любопытством – зачем нужны эти крохотные облачка света? Нараку потом забирал их себе, но что он делал с ними, я не знал и не стремился узнать.  
Иногда я беседовал с Канной. Она была молчалива, но мне, казалось, отвечала почти охотно. Мы были схожи равной холодностью души – у меня способность чувствовать отобрали, а в неё не вкладывали вовсе. По сравнению с нами чувственность Кагуры была подобна лесному пожару, и даже наш господин порой казался фейерверком эмоций.  
В очередной раз моя судьба сделала поворот, когда Тысячедемон отправил Кагуру и Канну уничтожить юную мико, путешествовавшую в компании полудемона и людей. Её душа оказалась таким большим и ярким облаком света, что я не смог забрать её полностью, чего не случалось ещё ни разу. А потом очищающая стрела той же мико нацелилась в Канну, и я, защищая владелицу, втянул стрелу к себе за стекло. Та рассыпалась искрами света… и я вдруг понял, что снова чувствую. Не так сильно, как мог в руках Хосенки – крохотные искры от стрелы не могли сравниться с камнями, несущими свет… но всё же!  
Этого было слишком много, и я чувствовал, как поползли трещины по стеклу, но был готов разбиться в попытке удержать тёплые сиреневые искры, чем потерять их дар. Впрочем, этого всё же не потребовалось – Канна велела мне отпустить души людей. Господин наш был зол, но не возразил. Всё же мы были нужны ему вместе.  
Я бережно спрятал искры стрелы глубоко внутрь себя и замкнулся в молчании – так надолго, что в конце концов моя владелица даже слегка забеспокоилась. Я по-новому смотрел на всё вокруг. Особенно на Канну.  
Кан-на… Вздох кругов на воде… Холодные ладони, обнимающие мою тяжёлую раму. Не будь наши души застывшими, как стекло, наверное, наши отношения можно было бы назвать дружбой. Канна не расставалась со мной ни на минуту, даже спала, прижимая к себе, и я был благодарен за это. Канна беседовала со мной даже чаще, чем с Кагурой, и могла часами сидеть, вглядываясь в то, что я ей показывал. Ей нравилось смотреть на цветы, особенно белые…  
Я вдруг понял, что знаю о ней больше, чем кто бы то ни было, даже больше, чем Нараку – и мне понравилась эта мысль.  
Я молчал целых четыре дня, отчасти привыкая заново к чувствам, отчасти потому, что мне было, что обдумать. Но в конце концов я пришёл к мысли, которая мне понравилась. И попросил Канну на время покинуть замок.  
— Нараку сердится, — тихо произнесла она, бесшумно ступая по мягкой лесной подстилке. — Если ты продолжишь молчать, Кагами, он найдёт другое зеркало. Не хочу этого.  
«Не продолжу», — отозвался я и потянулся наружу, за стекло.  
Канна не знала о моей второй форме, а у меня не было ни нужды, ни интереса принимать её до сих пор. Выпрямившись и оглядевшись, я понял, что владелица едва ли по колено мне ростом. Она смотрела на меня, запрокинув голову, не моргая даже несмотря на скачущих по моему телу солнечных зайчиков. Медленно, боясь сделать с непривычки неверное движение и задеть Канну, я опустился перед ней на одно колено.  
— Я не знала, что ты можешь так, Кагами, — прошелестела она, привстав на цыпочки и дотронувшись до моего плеча.  
Искр от стрелы, которые я хранил в себе, было мало, так мало… Но я не колебался, разделяя их пополам и отдавая половину Канне. Она не хотела другого зеркала – ну а я не хотел другой владелицы. Только сейчас, во второй форме, я осознал, какая она маленькая и хрупкая. Почему Нараку не сделал её сильной, как Кагуру?..  
Я разделил с ней свет, питавший мою душу, и мы снова стали чувствовать одинаково. А потом я вернулся в раму.  
Нараку больше не посылал нас в бой, и я был рад этому. Мы безотлучно находились при нём и показывали то, что он просил. Юную мико и её товарищей, сражавшихся с братьями Канны – другими порождениями Тысячедемона. Кагуру, жаждавшую свободы и пытавшуюся предать господина. Низших демонов, которые могли бы стать хорошим дополнением Нараку…  
— А ты не хотела бы освободиться от него? — спросил я владелицу однажды, когда наш господин спал, и мы были ненадолго предоставлены себе.  
— Нараку держит моё сердце у себя, как и сердце Кагуры, — прошептала Канна. — Как бы далеко мы ни ушли, стоит ему разбить сердце, и я умру.  
— Но Кагура не боится, хоть и её сердце в руках Нараку, — заметил я.  
Канна опустила голову.  
— Она слишком желает стать вольным ветром, и потому не боится. Она умрёт.  
И я впервые ощутил исходящую от неё глубокую печаль.  
Много воды утекло с тех пор, пока я снова вспомнил об этом разговоре. Юная мико, оставившая когда-то во мне стрелу, и её товарищи сражались с Нараку, и постепенно Тысячедемон слабел, несмотря на то, что неуклонно двигался к своей цели; вместе с ним слабела и Канна, плоть от плоти его. В подвале горной пагоды Нараку создал последнее своё порождение – грезящего в ночи Бьякую, повелителя иллюзий.  
В тот день, призвав нас к себе, наш господин велел показать Кагуру. Та, которая была старшей из его созданий, та, которая вручила меня Канне, умирала, и Нараку внимательно следил, как она пытается зажать ладонями смертельные раны в груди, как опускается на цветущий луг и падает на колени, и белые бутоны осыпаются чёрным пеплом, стоит попасть на них капле крови.  
Тогда я и вспомнил давний наш разговор и печаль владелицы… ибо по сравнению с тем, что чувствовала она сейчас, та вспышка была ледяным спокойствием. Я впервые был рад слабости наших чувств – если бы Канна могла чувствовать столь же сильно, как смертные, её сердце разлетелось бы на осколки без помощи Нараку.  
Веер Кагуры упал в траву, и ветер поднял к небу пепел и пару белых пёрышек – всё, что от неё осталось. Нараку удовлетворённо улыбался.  
— Канна, — имя упало меж нами, как камень в воду, — ты отправишься за полудемоном и его людишками и убьёшь их всех.  
— Да.  
— Я буду следить за тобой глазами Бьякуи.  
— Да.  
— Иди.  
В тот день Канна впервые ослушалась господина и пошла не туда, куда было приказано. Над цветущим лугом, где рассталась с телом душа Кагуры, шёл дождь, словно и небеса оплакивали ту, которая так и не смогла до них дотянуться. Расписной шёлк её волшебного веера насквозь промок и потяжелел в руках Канны.  
— Кагура… Кагура, стала ли ты ветром?..  
Не находя слов, я лишь безмолвно осязал печаль владелицы. Не подозревал, что она так сильно привязана к старшей – может быть, Канна и сама не подозревала. Она не умела плакать (да и Кагура, наверное, посмеялась бы, вздумай кто лить слёзы по ней), но в последнее «прощай» вложила столько чувств, сколько нет и у иных смертных.  
И порыв ветра всколыхнул траву вокруг нас.  
— Кагами, хочешь, я верну тебя Хосенки? — вдруг прошелестела Канна, глядя куда-то за горизонт. — Создатель сбережёт тебя. А ты сбереги память обо мне.  
«Мы ещё не проиграли», — неуверенно напомнил я.  
— Мы не выстоим против мико Кагоме и Инуяши. Или они убьют нас, или Нараку. Я знаю.  
«И думать забудь про Хосенки. Я буду тебя защищать».  
Полный решимости защитить владелицу несмотря ни на что, тогда я последний раз принял вторую форму.  
Вот когда пригодилось умение отражать и забирать чужую силу. Отразив волшебный меч Инуяши, я обратил всю их компанию в бегство раньше, чем кто-либо из них успел даже помыслить подойти к нам. Возможно, я сумею убить их, и Нараку не станет разбивать сердце Канны, а отпустит её?  
«Нараку никогда никого не отпускает, — отозвалась на мои мысли Канна. — Только если как Кагуру…»  
И вновь её тоска и горе обожгли меня. Я не совсем понимал, почему при мысли о Кагуре ей так больно, но желал сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы успокоить.  
Тропа, по которой мы шли, поросла хрупкими белыми цветами, которые были так похожи на Канну. Остановившись, я наклонился и сорвал один из них. Канна обернулась, и я протянул цветок.  
Слабое удивление проступило сквозь окутавшую её душу пелену печали. В тонких пальчиках нежный венчик смотрелся куда более уместно, чем в моих – до тех пор, пока она не стиснула округлые лепестки, безжалостно сминая их.  
«Отцвели цветы, красоты их не вернуть, в прошлом вся она… — мысленный голос владелицы звенел горечью. — Тщетно думать о былом – ливень даже время смыл…»  
Почему я так беспомощен, Канна? Чего стоит вся моя магия, если я не могу защитить тебя?..  
Возможно, мы победили бы, если бы Инуяша не догадался, что надо разбить отражение его меча в моей руке. И если бы Канна не забирала себе все раны, которые он мне наносил – не мои, а её лицо и шею охватывали сеть трещин, не моя, а её рука упала наземь, отрубленная ударом полудемона…  
«Зачем?! — взмолился я. — Зачем?! Не делай этого, не надо! Я разобью его!»  
«Так надо, Кагами, — ответила Канна едва слышно, но совершенно спокойно. — Так надо».  
Но разве мог я теперь сражаться, не щадя себя, если каждый удар отражается на неё?!  
Люди Инуяши кричали моей владелице, чтобы она прекратила бой. Я был совершенно согласен, но воля Канны толкала меня вперёд – ударь, ударь, Драконьим Тессайгой, Зеркальной Тенью… Мне оставалось лишь подчиняться. В конце концов, я желал остаться с ней навсегда, и это желание ничто не могло поколебать, даже грозящая смерть от руки полудемона.  
Инуяша отразил удар моей Зеркальной Тени, и огромная трещина охватила тело Канны. Инуяша разбил мою руку, и рука Канны осыпалась белыми осколками…  
«Так надо, Кагами. Так надо…»  
В следующую секунду она стояла передо мной, глядя на наших противников. Я упал на колени, протянув к ней руку в последней попытке заслонить её, защитить… Но Канна, моя драгоценная Канна еле заметно покачала головой.  
— Всё кончено, — уверенно сказала юная мико. — Иди, Канна. Ты теперь свободна!  
«Свободна… — я ощутил, как повеяло ветром от мыслей моей владелицы. — Кагура!..»  
А в следующую секунду где-то далеко, за горами, Нараку сжал сердце Канны… и мы разбились.  
Боль неведома нам, и я был благодарен за это… кому? Уже неважно. Меня буквально швырнуло обратно в раму, и я успел увидеть лишь, как тысячей мелких осколков рассыпается владелица, которую я так и не смог уберечь.  
Лишь несколько крупных осколков стекла удержались в раме – больше никогда я не смогу принять вторую форму. Но я всё ещё видел. Всё ещё чувствовал.  
Инуяша повертел меня в руках, но всё же опустил обратно, и я перевёл дух. Он и его люди постояли вокруг меня, а потом ушли, и больше я их никогда не видел. Ни их, ни Нараку, ни Бьякую.  
Много лет спустя в долину пришёл мой создатель Хосенки. Покачал головой, повздыхал…  
— Зря я тогда оставил тебя, Кагами. Ты уж прости. Ну, дело поправимое, есть у меня хорошее стекло, и камни, несущие свет, сделаю… Пойдём-ка.  
«Нет, — я вцепился осколком в его палец, и он в изумлении отдёрнул руку. — Я останусь здесь».  
— Ну, раз тебе так хочется… Прости, — зачем-то повторил он и, растерянно разведя руками, ушёл. Я остался. Горная расщелина стала долиной, а долина стала озером, и я лежу на дне его, но не собираюсь спать.  
Здесь я и пребуду до конца времён – рядом с Канной. И горе тому, кто ещё посмеет потревожить её покой.


End file.
